Julian Wiederhall
Official Mom of the group. Fact File Human, Devotion Paladin Age: 24 Alignment: LG Height: 6'2" Weight: 90 kg Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Elvish Current Home: On the road, raised in chapel near Dragonspire mountain Appearance ... Personality & Interests Goody-two-shoes honourable type. Cannot keep a secret but trusts everyone on some level. Abilities & Magic Abilities Aura of Devotion - Friendly creatures within 10ft can't be chamrmed Aura of Protection - +CHA mod to saving throws for creatures within 10ft Channel Divinity * Sacred Weapon - 1 min bonus to attack rolls + light * Turn the Unholy - fiends and undead make WIS save or be turned Divine Health - immunity to disease Divine Sense - sense celestial, fiend or undead within 60ft unless behind total cover + consecrated or desecrated ground Divine Smite Extra Attack - attack twice instead of once when taking the attack action Fighting Style: Protection - impose disadvantage for attacks on others within 5ft Lay on Hands Shield Master (feat) - takes zero damage if saves on DEX save & can impose disadvantage on attacks on creatures within 5ft (mom-arm) Spellcasting Oath Spells * Lesser Restoration * Protection from Evil and Good * Sanctuary * Zone of Truth Magical Items Clothes & Bags Comms Earring Guild Purse Keeper's Robe Pauldrons of the Bear Equipment Staff of Light Rings ... Wands ... Weapons +1 Longsword Scalibor, the Sentient Longsword Sentinel Shield Sword of the Grasping Vine (Greatsword) Backstory Then... Sold by his parents to a traveling paladin, he spent most of his life training under the care of his new father to shoulder the responsibilities Savras saw in his future. ... And now ... Julian bought Erdan a caged love bird to try to bring the two closer together by helping to heal the bird and eventually set it free together. ... Julian volunteered to be the champion to defeat the troll leader. He was successful when he chose to pull the sword from the head of the troll, rather than end the troll's life, although this resulted in the troll's death and the freezing of the other trolls anyway. He then made an agreement with the sword to help it with its aims to restore the rightful Queen, provided that it would allow him to complete his current undertaking with Alyef. ... Relationships Family Father: '''Bernhard Wiederhall '''Birthparents: '''Unknown '''The Current Party [[Erdan Ilphelkiir|'Erdan']] It is weird to think about the fact that Erdan is already older than I may ever be. His personality switches between an unrelenting drive to fulfill his goals to almost apathy if the topic does not interest him. Combine that with his anti-social nature and you wonder why he ever joined our group. However, he is slowly getting better, whether that be because of us or for us, I'm not sure yet. What I am certain about, is that he has a spark inside him that wants to do good, forcing itself out from time to time, only for him to hide it again as if ashamed. The visions may have brought us together on this journey but it's my desire to see what this spark could become that pushes me to travel alongside him. Freedom [[Maryanne|'Mari']] Shalahai A fierce warrior and protector of her Clan, I feel a natural bond between Shalahai and Me, both ready to protect those we care about and willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice. There is just so much anger and pain in her that I can hardly comprehend, even if it justified. Lately she has been getting more focused and has warmed up to the people around her, her friendship and love for Mari being a driving factor in that, I believe. Her hate for anyone associated with slavery has not wavered though and perhaps never will. I just hope that this fury won't make her blind to reason when it is needed. Still, despite all that I consider her a close friend, an integrial part to our party and someone that I'm glad to have met. We can't replace the family she lost but we can give her comfort, if she allows it. Ex-Party Members [[Adnilag|'Adnilag']] [[Fen|'Fen']] [[Hellan|'Hellan']] Jissa Full of energy and curiosity would probably be the most diplomatic way to describe Jissa. If he isn't dying in a cave you'll probably find him in a bar entertaining the masses. His past was cruel to him and his clan, forcing him to travel alone to this continent seeking both freedom for his family and vengeance. I want to help him, as it is a just goal; but I worry about what lengths he goes to fulfill his dream. He is ready to sacrifice much for it, even his morality and hardly worries about what will become of his future. Well, if he won't, then I will for him. Time and time again he has shown to be unhappy with the path he feels forced to take. It's my duty to make him realize that there are other options, as a paladin and as a brother. [[Kiro|'Kiro']] Kothar Neraht [[Reina|'Reina']] Other [[The Adventurer's Guild|'The Guild']]Category:The Party Category:Paladin